The Beginning of the End, Part 1 (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
Plot Theme: [HQ The Glitch Mob - Beyond Monday Song - YouTube] 0:00-2:53) (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 1. Arrival. - YouTube 0:00-1:30) (At an office) (Young Sif and his Sister sitting) (Young Sif stares at the computer across the room.) (Young Sif see's a Briefcase next to him) (Young Sif grabs the Briefcase) (Just then, Sif's Dad enters the room) (Sif's Dad gets to his computer) (Sif's Dad deletes some files) (Sif's Dad picks up the monitor) (Sif's Dad throws it in the ground) (The Screen shatters) (Sif's Dad pushes the computer) (The Computer falls and breaks) (Sif's Dad walks over to Sif) (Sif's Dad takes the briefcase away from him) (Sif's Dad grabs Sif and his Sister) (They exit the lab) (They go to the car) (Sif's Dad drives to the house) (They enter the house) (Sif's Dad and Mom have a fight) (Young Sif listens) (Sif's Dad walks over to Sif) Sif's Dad: Your going to stay with your mother while i'm away. Sif: Where are you going? Sif's Dad: ...A business trip. Sif: When will you come back? Sif's Dad: I don't know... (Sif's Dad exits the house) (Sif looks at his Dad through the window in the rain) (Sif's Dad drives away) (Theme ends) ---- (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 17. A Promise. - YouTube 0:00-0:31) (The Present) (Sif get's up from his desk and grabs his test) (Sif walks up to his teacher) (Sif passes his test to her) (Sif's Teacher reads his test) (Sif's Teacher mark's sif's test 10/10) (Sif's Teacher passes the test to Sif) Sif's Teacher: Nicely done, again! Sif: Heh.. (Sif's Teacher smiles) (Bell rings) Sif Narrating: That's me. Before my life was a mystery and a living hell. l guess you could say that i was happier then, but later on... You guys are probably gonna say "ls that the same guy?". (Theme ends) (Sif tries to get on his bike) (Sifs bully pushes it down) Sifs Bully: Hey dork, give me all the money you got, or i'm gonna beat you senseless! Sif: l got nothing on me, though. (Sifs bully punches Sif down; Sifs bully steals money from Sifs pockets) (Sifs bully runs away) Sif: Ahhhhh... (Sif tries to get up) (Girl walks up to Sif) (Girl puts her hand out) Girl: Need a hand? (Sif grabs onto the Girls hand; Sif gets up) Sif: Thanks, Felicia. Felicia: No problem! (Felicia walks away) (Sif gets on his bike) (Sif rides his bike to a comic book store) (Sif arrives; Sif parks his bike) (Sif enters the comic book store) (Sif finds his friends) (Sif walks over to his friends) (Sif sits down on a chair) Sif Narrating: l might as well tell you my friend's names. Bradly: My best friend. l guess he's more popular than all my friends and me. Ethan: My other friend. He's a video game and a comic book nerd. Nick: He's a musician. And my second best friend. And Last but not Least, my love, Anna: l love Anna. And i mean love love. And at the moment, were just friends. Sif: Sup, guys! Brady, Nick, Anna, and Ethan: Hey! (Ethan hands Sif a comic) Ethan: You should read it, its awesome! Sif: Thanks for the comic. (Sif grabs his backpack; Sif takes his homework from the bag) (Sif opens his book) Nick: Your seriously gonna do your homework here? Sif: What choice do i have? My Mom and Sister are out, and i dont have the keys. ( Sif starts reading) Sif Reading: The key reactor facility were shut down in 1996, but they kept the support facilities- Bradly: Seriously dude, this is a comic book store, this is where we go to have fun, not learn. Sif: Where do i go to do my homework then? Bradly: Freaking... wait for your mom, then. Anna: l'm fine if he does his homework here. You guys need it, anyway. Bradly: Are you deaf? l said that this is where we go to have fun, not learn. Anna: l know, im just saying that you've been failing at school lately, and i was just saying that you could learn from Sif. Bradly: Look, if i wanted to learn, i coulda just when to Sif's house and asked him for help. Anna: l was just saying... Bradly: Yeah, you were "just saying". Anna: When did you get so rude? Bradly: Really? are you guys hearing this? Anna: l honestly don't know why l'm hanging out with you. That's why you never had or will have a GF. Bradly: Such a weak insult. Just leave, nobody likes you. Anna: Fine Bradly: THANK GOODNESS! (Anna packs her stuff; Anna leaves) Sif: Oh my god. Nick: l'm out. Ethan: Same. (Sif puts his homework and comic in his bag) (Sif walks out of the comic book store) Bradly: Hey Sif, wait for me! (Bradly takes his comic and smoothie; Bradly runs out of the comic book store) (Bradly runs over to Sif) Bradly: l still don't know why you love her so much, i mean shes such a B. Sif: Something tells me that you don't understand love. Bradly: What makes you say that? Sif: Well, you only like the Ws, you don't like the smart hot ones, you never had a girlfriend... Bradly: Umm... well... you win. Sif: Should i continue? Bradly: No need. Bradly: l'm gonna go, cya later. Sif: Seriously? You only came to say that the girl i like is a B? Bradly: Maybe. Sif: Cya around. (Bradly runs away) (Sif checks his pocket) Sif: Oh man, forgot my phone! (Sif runs back to the comic book store) ---- (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 1. Arrival. - YouTube 0:00-1:30) (ln space...) (On the moon...) (Meteor falls on the moon) Astronaut 1#: What the heck was that? Astronaut 2#: l dunno, man. Lets go check it out. (The two Astronauts walk to the meteor) Astronaut 1#: That a meteor? Astronaut 2#: Most likely, yes. (Meteor opens up) (Blue smoke coming from the meteor) Astronaut 2#: The hell is that thing? (A blue devil-like Creature exits the meteor) Devil Creature: Ohhhhhhhhh... (The Devil Creature snaps his fingers) Devil Creature: Have you guys seen my dad? (The Devil Creatures eyes turn red) Astronaut 1#: WHAT THE HELL lS THAT THlNG?!?!? RUN!!! (The two Astronauts run away) (The Devil Creature breathes fire at the Astronauts) (the two Astronauts burn up) Astronaut 2#: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (The two Astronauts die) Devil Creature: Ahhhhhhh, its good to be alive... Devil Creature: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Theme Ends) ---- ( Sif arrives home) (Sif runs up to the fridge; Sif opens the fridge; Sif finds pizza; Sif grabs it; Sif closes the fridge) (Sif runs up to his room) (Sif runs up to his computer) Sif: MOM? YA THERE? (Sif exits the room) Sif: Mom? (Sif walks over to his Moms room) Sif: Mom? (Sif looks to the left) (Sif see's a big metal briefcase) (Flashback) ( Sifs dad gives Sifs mom a briefcase) (Flashback ends) ( Sif grabs the briefcase) (Sif runs back to his room) (Sif locks the door) (Sif puts the briefcase on his table; he sits down) (Sif opens the briefcase) Sif: Surprised that dad didn't lock this thing, heh. Sif: (Grabs a newspaper from the briefcase) (Newspaper reads: KNlGHTTECH ADVANCED!) Sif: Knighttech advanced? (Sif grabs a passcard from the briefcase) Sif: All this stuff is knighttech... (Sif closes the briefcase) (Sif searches "Knighttech" on his computer) (Sif clicks on a link) Sif: Knighttech Advanced... i guess that's where my father worked at. (Sif looks at the briefcase) ---- (Theme Playing: The Amazing Spider-Man Soundtrack - 04. Hunting For Information. - ... 0:00- 0:30 0:37-1:05) (Devil Creature lands on earth) Kid: MOMMY! LOOK! Mother: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Kid and Mother run away) (People run away) Devil Creature: DON'T RUN...PLEASE! (The Devil Creatures eyes turn red) (The Devil Creature breathes fire) Old Man: What are you doing here? Devil Creature: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKlNG AT? RUN, LlKE THE REST OF THOSE FlENDS! Old Man: We are not fiends. What are you doing hell spawn? What are you doing on earth? Devil Creature: l'M LOOKlNG FOR MY FATHER. Old Man: Maybe we can help you... Devil Creature: HELP ME!?!?! l... NOBODY CAN HELP ME! Devil Creature: NOW BURN lN HELL! (The Old Man steps back) (Just then, the Police arrive) (The Police exit the car) Police Officer 1#: Stay away from the old man! Put your hands up! Devil Creature: RAHHHHHH! (The Devil Creature runs away) Police Officer 2#: You okay? (The paramedics arrive) (Theme Ends) ---- (The next morning...) (At school) (Bell rings) (People exit the classroom) (Sif & Bradly exit the classroom together) Bradly: Wanna hang out with Kevin, Nick, and l today? Sif: When? Bradly: Right now. Sif: Cant. l'm going to Knighttech. Bradly: Knighttech? Knighttech Advanced? Sif: Yeah. Sif: Ummm... uhhhh... Sif Thinking: l don't think i should tell him... Sif Thinking: l got it! Sif: Free tour. Bradly: Cool. Bradly: Need a ride? Sif: Nah, l rather take a sky train. Bradly: K. Bradly: Well, cya later. Sif: Laters. (Bradly walks away) (Sif looks behind) (Sif see's Anna) (Anna waves) (Sif waves) (Sif turns back; walks out of the school) ---- (View of Knighttech tower) (Camera moves to the bottom of the tower) ( Sif enters the tower) (Sif walks over to the elevator) Worker: Excuse me, but do you work here? Sif: Ummmm... Sif: Yeah. Worker: That's weird. l've never seen you before. Sif: Uhh, that's because i'm new. Worker: Okay. What is your job here, exactly? (Sif sweats) Sif: Umm... (Sif see's a mop) Sif: A janitor! Worker: Okay. Worker: So, where's your janitor uniform? Sif Thinks: l'm so busted... Sif: A...closet? Worker: Right. (Worker walks away) Sif: Phew! (Sif uses the elevator) (Sif grabs a keycard from his pocket) (Sif reads the keycard) Sif: Floor C... Room 034... ---- (Sif arrives) (Sif opens the door to the lab) (Sif closes the door behind him) Scientist: Hello...who are you? Sif: The janitor... Scientist: You came here to clean the lab? Aren't janitors supposed to clean late at night? And wheres your uniform? Sif: Okay, look... i'm not really a janitor, my dad is Al Hunderson. Scientist: What's your name? Sif: Sif Hunderson. Scientist: Your dad was planning something special for you... i don't know where he is now... Sif: Well, i was wondering if you could give me a tour. Scientist: ...Okay, but don't tell anyone, deal? Sif: Deal. Scientist: (Points to the left) Those are the germs... Sif: Cool. ---- (Theme Playing: THE AVENGERS SOUNDTRACK - 1. Arrival. - YouTube 0:00-1:30) (At an abandoned fare...) (lnside the ticket booth...) Devil Creature: RAHHH! (The Devil Creature's pants rip) Devil Creature: l'm in control... l AM lN CONTROL! (The Devil Creatures eyes turns yellow) Devil Creature: Yessss... Devil Creature: Now to make father pay for what he has done to me! (Theme Ends) (Flashback) (Theme Playing: Sif Hunderson *Bradly Nicholas *Anna *Derek *Felicia *Ethan *Nick *Kevin (Mentioned) *Martha Hunderson *Al Hunderson *Kendell Hunderson *Dr. Ludvig Tron Villains *Nightcrawler Aliens *Diamondhead *Spidermonkey *Frankenstrike Trivia *This is Sif's, Bradly's, Anna's, Nick's, Ethan's, Felicia's, Derek's, Martha's, Al's, Kendell's, Dr. Tron's, Kendell's, Nightcrawler's, Diamondhead's, Spidermonkey's, Frankenstrike's, Knighttech's, And the Alphatrix's first appearences. *It's Revealed that Al worked at Knighttech. *It's Revealed that Dr. Tron was Al's assistant. *It's Revealed that the Alphatrix crashed down on a meteor. *It's Revealed that Sif is a genius. *It's Revealed that Bradly is Sif's best friend *It's Revealed that Anna is Sif's Crush. Category:Season 1 Category:Movies Category:Episodes